What A Beautiful Day
by DanceDiva
Summary: Based on Chris Cagle's country hit but with a Harry Potter twist. Lily and James hate each other, nothing new there, but what happens when James shoves his ego aside and shows Lily that he's not as arrogant as she thinks. Two part oneshot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**What A Beautiful Day**

_A/N: The newest one-shot from yours truly. I got the idea while I was listening to "What a Beautiful Day" by Chris Cagle. I thought that it would work so perfectly as a L/J. And I had been neglecting FanFic recently and this idea gave me a renewed fervor for it. The story follows the lyrics of the song, which you can find easily through a search engine. I hope you all like it, and writing this story does not mean that I have abandoned "The Prophecy." Please read and review._

_So here it is…_

What A Beautiful Day

_That prat!_ Lily fumed, bunching her skirt in frustration. She had never known someone so impossible. How she got stuck with such an insufferable Head Boy was beyond her understanding.

"Evans!" his voice carried through the corridors, bouncing and echoing off the stone walls. She could hear his rapidly approaching footsteps but chose to ignore them. "Evans! Wait up!"

She spun on her heel to face him. He was startled by her abrupt stop. "What do you want, Potter?" she snarled. "Haven't you done enough to me today?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, clearing his throat nervously. He must've been shocked that she had actually stopped. Mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, he searched for some coherent thought. "Well, at least you stopped this time," was the first thought to pass from thought to spoken word; a smile began to appear on his lips. Lily's eyes narrowed and the smile vanished. It was so typical of James Potter to joke around when she was pissed at him. "Like I asked before, what do you want?"

He took a moment to answer, perhaps thinking before he spoke this time. Lily didn't know that he was trying to summon his Gryffindor courage since he had never done something like this before.

Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into her eyes. "To apologize," he said.

"To what?" Lily thought for a moment that she had gone insane, maybe from being the victim of one too many of the Marauders' pranks, but one look into James' eyes told her that he was being one hundred percent sincere.

"To say I'm sorry. I'm shoving aside my pride for once to say that I've been a downright git to you. I know I haven't been the biggest help, always second guessing you and your decisions."

Lily forced her jaw off the floor from the pure shock of hearing those two words come out of James' mouth. That had never happened to her before.

"So what do you think?" James asked, returning Lily to the world of the living and out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but think that she was dreaming. That James hadn't just touched her arm, prompting her to answer. "Am I forgiven?"

"This time," Lily replied. "But don't think I'll be so nice next time."

Only five minutes prior, Lily had been infuriated with this boy and now she was _joking_ with him. What had gotten into her head? James had pranked her endlessly, undermined her authority countless times, and embarrassed her even more. And with two little words she was willing to forgive him? Maybe she was just hoping that he was as sincere as he looked.

"Why don't we just start over? He said.

"Huh?" Lily had not perfected the skill of thinking and listening to others at the same time.

"The two of us," James explained. "Why don't we start over? Everyone is so sick of us bickering and cursing each other in the corridors. And I know that I'm sick of it too." He took a moment for breath and also to gage Lily's reaction. "So are you up to it?"

It didn't take more than two seconds for Lily to know that she wanted this more than anything. She smiled at James and gave a curt nod. "My name is Lily Evans. But my friends call me Lily."

The Potter grin lit up James' features. "It's nice to meet you, Lily," he shook her offered hand, loving how Lily's name felt on his tongue. "James Potter."

"It's a pleasure," Lily said, her lips turning upward at the ends.

"The pleasure is all mine. Believe me." His smile stretched from ear to ear and reached his eyes. There was a dimple in his left cheek that she had never seen before. Lily started to laugh. James didn't take long to join in. Her laugh was too contagious not to.

"Let's just call this Day One," James said.

Everyone in the Great Hall thought they were hallucinating. Laughter seeped through the grand doors, and they knew for certain whom those voices belonged to.

--- --- ---

Day 2

"Why must Head duties last so long?" James whined, clutching his stomach. "I'm starving. _And_ we've missed dinner."

Lily laughed at James' childish antics. It was so unbelievable that the day before she had been screaming at him and now they were friends. The school was finally at peace.

"You are a Marauder, are you not?" Lily chided him. Poking fun at his lack of intellect while his stomach was empty. "And you know the quickest route to the kitchens. Do you not?"

A mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes. "The kitchens, eh?" He deepened his voice to that of a knight from medieval England. "Would you like me to escort you, my fair lady?" He held out his arm for her and puffed out his chest. She wrapped her arm around his and watched as he swaggered down the corridor. Attempting to hide her giggles behind her hand, a snort escaped. "Doth my ears deceive me?" James asked poetically, like a character directly out of any Shakespeare play. "Did Lily Evans just—," he clutched his hand to his chest and sputter out the word, "—snort?" his disbelief led to another round of laughter and snorts.

"You know that you look like you have a stick up your arse walking like you are. And you are definitely no Romeo."

James looked at his backside, turning around himself and reminding Lily of a dog chasing its tail. He shrugged hi shoulders and said, "No stick," and continued walking.

And Lily lost herself to a fit of laughter, rooted to her spot. James looked back at her and shook her head, his smile as wide as hers. He returned to Lily's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her the rest of the way to the kitchens.

The moment they entered the large room they were surrounded by house elves, willing to get them whatever they wanted. All the foods from the meal they had missed were placed in front of them as James sat down in front of Lily. The smile had not left her lips and her eyes glowed. A soft red hue tinted her cheeks from all her laughter; James thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Eat! Eat!" the house elves suggested squeakily.

James piled a heap of food onto his plate, his stomach thanking him for the delectable morsels now residing there. Lily was just as eager to eat what had been laid in front of them. As hungry as she might have been, Lily ate daintily, insisting on manners while her stomach cried for more. Meanwhile James stuffed his mouth full with as much as it could hold.

James heard Lily snicker as she sipped her pumpkin juice. He swallowed. "What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"Do you even pause to breathe?" she snickered.

"Who needs to breathe when there is so much food to eat?" She laughed again and James smiled as its sound. "You think I'm bad? Have you watched Sirius? He sprays food as he speaks. Quite disgusting actually."

"I bet. And you wonder why no one else will eat with you."

"Yet here you are."

"Yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And an empty stomach is definitely one of those times."

"Well, I'll take what I can get then."

They ate until they were pleasantly stuffed, continuing to eat only as a way to occupy their hands. Their mouths were also quite occupied, talking about whatever topics came to mind. James learned just how different he and Lily were. Their back grounds were so opposite; he was a pureblood and she was a Muggleborn; his parents had doted on him as an only child while Lily was sometimes forgotten because of her sister. Yet they both were willing to fight for what they believed in. True Gryffindors. James thought that perhaps opposites really did attract. She was his friend, but he wanted more than that. And he was willing to fight for her.

"You were the one who put frog spawn in our bed sheets?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "I had it with me all summer and figured it needed to be used at some point. And I had found the perfect target."

"I probably deserved it," James said. "That was after we turned your robes pink, wasn't it?"

Laughter bubbled out from Lily's throat once more. "They clashed horribly with my hair."

James wasn't about to admit that was the exact reason they had chosen that color. She was finally able to laugh about the pranks he and the Marauders had played on her; he wasn't going to change that.

"So you've never really hated all those pranks?" James tested.

She smiled and shook her head lightly. "Not really. I always had to try and hide a smile or a laugh, especially for your spectacles in the Great Hall. I had an image to protect too, you know?"

"And now you'll be known as the perfect Head Girl who was paired with an impossible Head Boy, until a miracle happened and they became friends. And they will be known as the best Heads to ever pass through Hogwarts."

"Very modest, Potter."

"I try," James said.

"Although I do agree with you on one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That now we are going to be quite the duo to reckon with," Lily said. "But you're still a git."

"_What_!" They were back to that now? "Why?"

"Because you don't like mashed potatoes."

James was in shock. "When did I say that?"

"When we first started eating."

"And you remembered that how?"

"Because they are my favorite and I wanted to do this…" Lily scooped up a handful of potatoes and threw them at James, hitting him square in the face. "I wasn't about to waste them while I was still hungry."

James scraped a bit off his face, licking it off his finger. "Hmm…" he thought. "Nah, still don't like 'em." He ladled some onto his spoon and flung it at Lily, successfully covering her chin and neck with her favorite food. "Although I do have to admit that it does look rather nice on you." Lily shot him a sarcastic smile and then proceeded to pummel James with mashed potatoes. He attempted to take away Lily's ammunition and failed. She clutched the bowl to her chest and ran further down the table to put more distance between herself and James. Forgetting his many years of Quidditch training, Lily was shocked when he jumped onto the table and shot out towards her. She gasped as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to grab the bowl of mashed potatoes out of her grasp. Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage, whether it was from the chase or James' close proximity she wasn't sure.

"James, I am going to drop this bowl if you don't let go of me," she stuttered. "I'm losing my grip."

"Well, that is just too bad for you because I am not letting go."

Due to Lily's squirming, the bowl clattered to the floor, sending potatoes flying everywhere. Lily continued to fight against James' hold. "I am not letting go so that you can throw more potatoes at me," he said softly into her ear, sending a shiver down Lily's spine. She struggled again only to slip on the spilled food, causing James to lose his balance and fall to the floor, taking Lily down with him since his arms were still wrapped around her. James let out a whoosh of air as his back hit the floor and Lily landed on his stomach.

"Are you all right, James?" Lily questioned timidly, pushing herself off of James. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Her voice was laced with so much concern that he wasn't about to tell her that he could already feel a bruise forming where her elbow jabbed into his side. "Nah. I'm okay." He could breathe normally and Lily was partially lying on him. Besides the bruise and the inevitable headache from smacking his head on the ground, life was looking up. "You do know that this is your fault," he tapped his finger on her nose and smiled when she scrunched it.

"Au contraire. _You_ made me drop the bowl, thus it is _your_ fault."

"True," he watched a smug look pass over Lily's face before adding, "but you are the one who started this little food fight in the first place."

"Damn, you're right."

"Lily Evans admits defeat!" He used his fist as a microphone, pretending to be a reporter. "You heard it first hand!" He chuckled as Lily's face morphed to the color of a tomato and she buried it into James' shirt.

"You're a prick, you know that," her speech was muffled but he knew exactly what she had said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Mister James," a squeaky voice said at his side. "It is getting late, sir, and you and the pretty miss should be heading back." The clock tolled four times, reminding James how late it really was.

"How can it be four in the morning?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know. But my bed sounds loads more comfortable than this floor."

Lily blushed deep scarlet, realizing they were still lying on the floor. She tried to push herself up, but couldn't. "James…"

"Yeah, Lily."

"I can't get up if you don't let me go."

James retracted his arms quickly, watched Lily rise and then did so himself. Neither of them had realized that they had still been lying on the kitchen floor, Lily lying on top of him with his arms wrapped subconsciously around her waist.

"We must be quite a sight to see," James said, pulling some potatoes out of Lily's hair. "Let's go to bed; it really is quite late." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to Gryffindor Tower, amazed at how natural it all felt.

--- --- ---

Day 14

Two weeks had passed since Lily and James had decided to start anew. The castle found peace within its walls, and the student body overall was happier. There were no more screaming matches in the Great Hall or hexes being thrown in the corridors. At least not between the Head Boy and Girl.

"James, please tell me why I agreed to come with you and your fellow Marauders." Lily prompted. She noticed that specific gleam in each of the boy's eyes. They were on the road to Hogsmeade, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waling a bit more jovially than normal. "What are you four up to? And why are you dragging me into it?"

His eyebrows raised a fraction. "Dragging? You came willingly, my dear." The other three Marauders chortled in front of them, perhaps because of the pet name that he would have been slapped for before but now Lily allowed it without a second's delay. James took Lily's hand and led her closer to the wizard town. "Come, Lady Lily. We're going on an adventure."

They went into all of their favorite stores, tugging Lily into Zonko's. After their shopping was completed and each person carried at least two bags, they all agreed that a rest was in order. About five minutes after walking into the Three Broomsticks, Remus pointed out a free table towards the back. James, Lily, and Remus decided to save the table while Sirius and Peter went to get drinks.

"Can you believe this is our last Hogsmeade trip ever?" Remus asked.

"Don't remind me," Lily said. "We leave Hogwarts in just over two months and I still don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

James looked at her, confused. "I thought you said you wanted to be a Healer."

"I do." James was relieved that she hadn't changed her mind and then forgot to tell him, or that he had forgotten to listen while admiring her. "Everything else is what has me worried. I don't even know where I'm going to live after we graduate."

"Weren't you going to move in with Alice?" Remus asked, gulping a bit of his Butterbeer.

"Not anymore. She and Frank Longbottom got engaged and she's moving in to his place," Lily answered. She stared off solemnly into space. "It seems so odd that she's getting married. She's only a year older than I am and I can't imagine settling down with anyone right now."

"You can always move in with one of us, Lily-bean," Sirius suggested wholeheartedly.

"Lily-bean?" she snorted at the nickname. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. And as much as I appreciate the offer, I'd rather not get pranked every night in my sleep."

The table grew quiet for a moment. "Speaking of…" Sirius said.

Lily looked around at each member of the Marauders. A mischievous glint resided in each boy's eyes and they were wearing matching grins.

"What did you do?"

No answer came.

"Moony, what time is it?" James asked.

"Nearly time," was the reply.

"Nearly time for what?" Lily asked cautiously. "What have you boys planned?"

James held out his hand as the four boys stood. "You've got to see this." She eyed his offered hand warily. "You won't regret this, I promise." She took his hand, hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

James guided her out of the pub. Whispers and gossip followed them out. It was common knowledge that the Head Boy and Girl were friends, but now her hand was grasped within his. If these people could get inside her head, they would know that she didn't mind it and actually quite enjoyed it. But no student could perform Occlumency, even though they could all see that she was not fighting against his hold.

Lily followed them through Hogsmeade to the trail leading to the Shrieking Shack. "What are we doing here?" she whispered. It just seemed like the appropriate time for a whisper.

"You're just full of questions today," Sirius chided. He wore a large smirk. "But to answer you, since I am a gentleman—" Lily was not the only one to laugh—"I will answer it with two words. Just wait."

"Thanks for the help, Sirius." Sarcasm was thick on Lily's tongue. "That answered everything."

"Glad to help," he smiled dumbly at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. Typical Sirius. The witty sidekick. No wonder James and him got along so well.

Pressure on her hand made Lily face James again and give him her attention. "Watch that horizon," he told her, whispering in her ear and pointing toward the Shack.

Light exploded over the "haunted" building, shocking Lily. She let out her sharp intake of breath. Her mouth hung open as she watched the array of fireworks go off in front of them. Unconsciously, she had tightened her hold on James' hand, and he was smiling widely beside her.

"You like it?" he asked. All she could do was nod.

The light show ended and Lily was disappointed when James began to direct her away from the Shack. She wanted to see more. Astonishment hit her when she realized she could hear clapping. Students and workers alike had filed into the streets of Hogsmeade to watch the show. Smiles lit up hteir faces and for a moment the ward and bloodshed was forgotten. Perhaps there was a reason behind the Marauders' madness, Lily decided.

As they began their trek back to the caste, Lily needed to know, "How did you do it?"

"Marauder secret," Sirius said smugly.

Lily crossed her arms and sent Sirius a stubborn glance. "You know that is not a good enough answer." The group stopped, not wanting to have a spat inside the castle. James felt a bit lonely without the pressure of Lily's hand within his own.

"Please don't make me hex you." Lily continued since Sirius' mouth seemed to be glued shut. "I'm sure there is a very simple answer to my very simple question. So will you tell me?" he shook his head wildly from side to side. "Then you give me no choice." With nothing more than a flick of her wand, Sirius was dangling upside-down. "I do not want to get you in trouble. I just want to know how you were able to pull off such an amazing spectacle."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Lily dropped him with his agreement voiced. "I should've known. Stroke a male's ego and they will tell you anything you want to hear."

"Not true, Lily-bean."

"I beg to differ."

"I agree with Lily."

"You would, Prongs."

James' cheeks gained a slight blush and he took out his wand to fight over his wounded pride. Sirius raised in eyebrow in amusement.

"Boys, put your wands away. You can hex each other into oblivious later, preferably when I am not around. Right now, I want you to dish your Marauder secret."

"You mean, besides the face that Prongsie here has been head-over-heels for you since fifth year and practically swooned when you agreed to this Hogsmeade trip?"

James smacked Sirius in the head, giving him the death glare. Sirius just smacked him back. And so it continued like that until they reached the castle and they chased each other to Gryffindor Tower. Lily rolled her eyes at their antics. "Boys…" she murmured under her breath, shaking her head.

--- --- ---

Day 67

_SLAUGHTER BY DEATH EATERS_

The headline screamed on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Gasps could be heard around the Great Hall as students received their paper and saw the disturbing news.

"_Three towns outside London suffered a vicious attack by Death Eaters. Numerous homes lost their entire family. The Department f Magical Law Enforcement said they could not be sure of the exact number of casualties. Names will not be released until family members have been notified."_

Lily looked up from the paper; she knew without seeing that she had gotten extremely pale. Her hand shook slightly as she lifted a spoonful of porridge to her lips. The girls around her looked at her worried. They did not speak, only matching glances depicting the horror of what notifications would be sent out and when a death toll would be released.

A fury of owls soared through the open windows, and Lily knew that one of their fears was about to occur. Letters were dropped unceremoniously into the students' laps. Lily released a grateful sigh when she was not one to receive one. Others were not so lucky. The chatter in the room died and silence fell across them all. In a moment, grief-filled wailing echoed off the walls. The sound filling Lily's ears would never leave her; the sobbing of boys and girls, young and old. A first year not too far down the table from Lily could hardly control the convulsing of her body; her frame was too small to handle the amount of crying. Lily's feet took her to this girl. She put a hand on her shoulder and ignored the blotchiness in her cheeks when she faced her. Lily held out her hand and waited for the girl's response, not entirely sure if she would get one. The girl accepted Lily's help to stand before throwing her arms around Lily's waist and sobbing.

"Let's go back to the Common Room," Lily whispered in her ear. Lily felt the nod and led her away from the packed room.

James watched as Lily left with Stacy, the first year he had 'rescued'—as she called it—from a group of Slytherins. Her family must have been attacked too, like so many others. James looked at all those grieving around him and felt lost and completely helpless.

"I don't know what to do," he muttered aloud.

"I don't think anyone does, Prongs." Sirius said, eyeing all those crying with sympathy and concern.

"Lily did," James replied. "Did you just see her with Stacy? It's like second nature to her."

Remus turned his attention away from the grievers to join in the conversation. "Why don't we round up the prefects and go talk to Dumbledore? Get his input." James was already getting the other prefects' attention before Remus could as for a reply.

Dumbledore would have the Common Rooms cleared out for the students in mourning while everyone else could use the Great Hall or be outside. It was a beautiful day, unlike the atmosphere inside the castle.

"How am I supposed to act around them?" James asked Remus as they headed back to the Common Room to comfort the students. "I've never had someone close to me pass away, let alone be murdered by psychotic killers obsessed with the blood line. What am I supposed to do?"

Remus slung his arm around James' shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Just sit with them. Talk with them. If they'd rather not talk about it, distract them. Take them to do something else."

Remus and James entered through the portrait hole. Just moments before, James had said, "I think I can do this." Hearing the dead silence hanging in the room, he almost turned around if Remus had not stopped him. "I changed my mind," he told the Marauder.

"Are you or are you not James Potter?" Remus asked, blocking James' exit. "Who told us that one day he would be friendly with Lily Evans while everyone else believed it to be impossible?"

"I plead the fifth," James stated.

Remus ignored him. "You. Nothing is impossible for you; now go over to someone before I push you over there."

James did as he was told, knowing that Remus would not be afraid to use force. So James spent the entire day making small talk with his fellow Gryffindors. He was there when the shock wore off and some started to cry again for those they lost. His shoulder became useful as he went from crying student to crying student (mostly those of the female gender) and held them until their eyes dried. The grieving boys took up this action as well, finding comfort somehow from being with others who were in just as much pain. Perhaps it became a distraction for them. Just like when he took a few students flying around the Quidditch pitch.

Now the bells signaling curfew had tolled and the majority of the students had gone to bed. James let his mind go blank and his eyes stare, seeing nothing, at the fire. He was exhausted. Over the next half hour he would hear the stairs quietly groan as another student headed to bed. Only he and Lily remained. He had noticed her earlier, curled up in an armchair with a book, but he eyes did not roam across the page and not one was turned. She was just as distracted by this latest tragedy as he was. James heard her leave her chair, suspecting that she too was going to attempt to get some sleep. He snapped to attention when she sat down beside him.

"Hi," she said softly, a small smile gracing her lips even though James saw her sadness within her green eyes.

"Hi," he replied. "I thought you were going to bed."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence settled over the duo. They stared at the embers burning a pale orange in the fireplace. Lily sighed heavily beside him. James heard her sniffle and, out of the very corner of his eye, saw her flick a stray tear from her cheek.

"Lily? Are you all right?" he asked turning to face her as his thoughts berated him. _Of course she's not all right. She's crying for heaven's sake!_ His only response from her was a slight shake of her head before she rested it on his shoulder. "Lily, what's wrong?" He needed to know.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and matched his gaze. Her eyes had become red and puffy and tears clung to her eyelashes. James rubbed his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the wetness. He took her hands in his, a silent plea for her to tell him everything.

"It could have been me," Lily said. Her voice cracked and wavered. "I could have been the one bawling over my losses instead of comforting them. The _Daily Prophet_ said that three towns were attacked. My family lives in one of those towns. They could have been attacked; they could have been killed. And they are in even more danger because of me. I'm Muggleborn and those murderers are going after Muggleborns and their families. I could be next; my family could be next." Sobs overtook Lily's body, and James wrapped his arms around her to still her shaking. "I'm being silly, aren't I?" she barely managed to say through her tears.

"You're not being silly," James said, pulling her tighter and kissing the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and waited for her sobs to stop before he spoke again. He pulled away from her. Looking into Lily's eyes was almost his undoing. She was silently pleading him not to leave and to hold her again. He brought his hands up to her face, cupping the sides and bringing her a bit closer to him. "You're not being silly. You have the same fears as a lot of others. We're in the middle of a war and it's always a possibility that someone we know may be on the list of those who have died. But I am going to promise you this, I will never let anyone hurt you. Either that or I'll die trying to keep you safe."

Her eyes glistened with tears once again, but James knew these were not from sadness but from hope and possibly something more. "Why would you make such a promise?"

"As if you don't know," a small smile appeared on James' lips. "I love you, Lily. I know we've only been dating for two months, but I do. I love you more than anything." Lily leaned in and kissed him. James didn't want her to say it and he didn't expect her to. All that mattered was at that moment she was his. And he was going to try his hardest to keep it that way.

James pulled out of her kiss and loved the smile that Lily was giving him.

--- --- ---

To Be Continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: Yes, it's true. That was only Part One! There is a second part waiting to be written, but I figured that since it's my birthday I would treat you all with an update. Sure, it's not "The Prophecy." But that chapter is being worked on as well. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: It really should not have taken this long for me to write this but university life is crazy and sometimes the last thing you want to do when you have free time is stare at a computer scene for another hour or two. But now that it's summer, I decided to finish this story. It has taken me far too long to pick it back up and write what I've had planned for so long.**_

_**Since it has been so long, here's a brief recap over what happened in chapter one. It's Lily and James' seventh year, and James apologizes for being a completely git to Lily the past couple years and asks for the chance to start over. Lily believes he is genuine and agrees to begin anew. Day 2: Lily and James miss dinner and go down to the kitchens where they start a food fight between the two of them and end up in a mess on the floor. Cue sexual tension. Day 14: Lily goes to Hogsmeade with the Marauders. One of the Marauders spills that James was absolutely floored when Lily agreed to go with them/him. Day 67: There has been a Death Eater attack and Lily and James go to comfort the grievers. After everyone has gone to bed, Lily and James are left in the Common Room. Lily breaks down, realizing she could have lost her family in the attacks. James promises that he will take care of her or die trying. He then tells her that he loves her.**_

_**There it is… and now, without further ado…**_

**What a Beautiful Day**

**Part 2**

Day 116

Hogwarts was a part of their past now, one that had come to an end two months prior but seemed a full lifetime ago. Lily moved into a flat of her own in downtown London with James living just down the street because of his paranoia of having her by herself whenever he was off with the boys or on a mission to defeat Lord Voldemort. They were both fully aware that Lily was a talented witch who could take care of herself, but James intended to keep the promise he made two months earlier when he told her that he would keep her safe or die trying. That day he'd told her that he loved her, and she hadn't said that she loved him too, but as she was lying in bed that night she knew she did. Now they had passed their four month mark, and Lily was looking forward to many more.

The sun shone brightly overhead as Lily wandered the streets of Diagon Alley amidst the groups of shoppers bustling from shop to shop, peering over their shoulders in case Death Eaters decided it was time to attack Wizarding London's favorite shopping area. Against her intuition and James' scolding that she should never go anywhere on her own, Lily was alone, her wand gripped in her hand. She and James were having dinner at his place, and he told her to arrive at precisely seven-thirty and not a moment before. Her apartment had become confining, and she couldn't stand being there for another second with only the noises of her Muggle appliances and pet owl to keep her company. She knew better than to go to James' flat when he told her not to; he was up to something, and Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. But she did know that whenever a Marauder told you to stay away, you'd better listen or suffer the consequences.

Time ticked away slowly for Lily as she browsed shelves in stores she knew all too well, books she'd read numerous times, and potions ingredients for concoctions that she still knew how to perfectly brew. It didn't make any difference now; all the knowledge she worked so hard to maintain was useless with the gruesome war they were fighting.

Lily tried to push the war to the back of her mind and instead think about the dinner she was having with James. Spinning in a tight circle, accompanied by a quiet _pop_, she Apparated to James' flat. The hands on her watch read 7:29. After a few seconds, the minute hand shifted and Lily opened James' door.

"James?" she called.

Candles were lit on the dining table, and the lights were dimmed with a faint musical tune playing in the background. A delicious smell wafted into the room from the adjacent kitchen, and she could hear two voices talking above the din of banging pots, pans, and dishware. She took in the elegantly set table and noticed a black velvet box next to a place setting.

Picking it up, she called out to him once more, "James…"

Sound from the kitchen halted except rapid whispers between two men, a quick _pop_, and then silence. James appeared in the doorway, running his fingers through his hair and attempting to look nonchalant while his breaths came quicker than normal.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, approaching her with that infamous Potter grin until he saw the box in her petite hands. She raised an eyebrow at him as he gaped like a fish, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. "I… You see…"

A smile crept onto Lily's face as she watched the man she had fallen in love with stumble over his words. James was staring intently at the floor and wringing his hands. She'd rarely seen him this way; there was no trace of the arrogant boy from fifth year within him at that moment.

"Damn it, Sirius," he muttered, sending a glare toward the empty kitchen.

Lily placed the box back upon the table and stilled his hands with her own. His gaze met hers and she smiled gently at him. "James? What's going on? Sirius isn't here."

"He was," James stated, glaring once more at the kitchen. "He came to help set up, or he came to be as helpful as Sirius can be, which isn't much. He would get in the way and distract me; I came close to burning both the appetizers and the main meal. And then Sirius, wanting to be the all-knowing best mate, needed to know my plan for tonight, every detail of it. And of course he had to see it. So I showed it to him, but then we heard you Apparate. I completely forgot to hide it as we ran back into the kitchen and tried to finish getting dinner ready."

Lily let a quiet laugh escape as James rambled at a Snitch's pace and stared at their linked hands.

"I wanted this night to be perfect, just like those romance novels you always read, but now I've ruined it all."

Sliding a hand through his unruly locks, she said, "How do you know you've ruined it all? You haven't asked me anything."

His eyes shot up to meet hers, the glint she had grown to love present and a smile appearing on his lips. "I haven't, have I?" Lily shook her head. "Well then, I'm going to need that box first." He snatched it quickly from the table and knelt down on one knee, snapping the lid open.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course. Why would I say no?"

"Because I botched the proposal."

"When has that ever stopped you?" she asked, alluding to the numerous times he had asked her out before she finally said yes.

James let out a joyous yell and scooped her up in his arms, turning her in a small circle. "Mrs. Lily Potter," he whispered in her ear, "I like the sound of that. Been saying it in my sleep for the past three years." His wicked grin earned a slap on the shoulder, and a firm kiss on the lips.

--- --- ---

Day 189

Snow clung to Lily's eyelashes and hair as she paused on James' doorstep, a folded note in her hands. She rapped on his door and waited for his heavy footsteps to reach her. His smiling face greeted her but fell as soon as he saw her blank expression.

With her cloak hung to dry on the coat rack and a cup of tea in her other hand, Lily sat down on James' couch.

"What's wrong, Lils?" he asked, sitting upon the coffee table in front of her. She gave him the note without saying a word and continued to sip at her tea. James skimmed the page and looked up at Lily when he reached the end. "What did Dumbledore want?" No response. "Lily? What is this about?"

Only when he laid his hand on her knee did she speak. "Dumbledore asked me to come to his office to discuss a secret matter. He knows I share his beliefs and that I want to do something to stop that monster, so he asked me to join." James' face lost all color. "He wants me to join the Order of the Phoenix, and I said yes."

James' pallor swiftly turned crimson. "You what!"

"I'm in the Order, James, same as you."

"But… but… it's dangerous!"

"I am aware of the dangers. Dumbledore and I discussed them in detail." Lily fought to control her rising anger and set down her mug so it would not end up shattered against the wall.

"But you're Muggleborn!"

Lily shot out of her seat, nearly knocking James backward off the table. "You once said that didn't matter! That bloodlines don't matter!"

"In this war, it does," he got up and approached the furious red-head. "If the Death Eaters find out they're fighting someone with Muggle blood, they are crueler than with half-bloods or purebloods. They will torture you until you can't think straight and are in so much pain that you'd rather die, but they'll keep you alive for fun, just to hear you beg for death. I can't have that happen to you." He reached for her hand.

She spun out of reach. "You won't have to because it won't happen. I'm a good fighter."

"So am I, but I've had too many cuts and bruises, lost too much blood, and been put under the Cruciatus Curse more times than I can count. I won't let you put yourself in that position!"

"It's not your choice to make!" Lily tried to calm herself, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not. You didn't have weight on my decisions before, and you don't now!"

James grabbed Lily's left hand, holding it so the engagement ring shimmered in front of her face. "Shouldn't this have some weight? We've only been engaged for two months, and you're already dismissing what I think."

Ripping her hand out of his grasp, she bit out, "You never asked me what I thought before you decided to join."

"We weren't engaged then."

"But you had told me you loved me and would die protecting me."

"And I intend to keep that promise."

"What if I want to do the same for you and the rest of my family?"

"I can protect myself."

"And we've agreed before that I am perfectly capable of doing the same! You're being a stubborn git. Open your ears and listen to what I'm telling you: I've joined the Order, and I'm not backing out. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Lily grabbed her cloak and marched out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. James stared at the spot where she had stood in front of him. He shoved his hands through his hair and was tempted to take a few shots of Firewhiskey but he was rooted to the floor.

Two hands grasped his shoulders from behind. "What are you doing still standing here?" James turned to see a subdued version of his best mate, who had Apparated unnoticed into his flat during the argument. "You realize your fiancée just walked out that door spitting mad at you?"

"She joined the Order," he muttered. "What in the world was she thinking when she agreed to Dumbledore's offer?"

"The same as you," Sirius said. James' eyes snapped up to his, finally realizing he was there. "She's fighting because her life and her family are at risk, and she won't stand by and watch while innocent people are dying and others are fighting her battles for her. Lily's not doing this to spite you or to make you worry. She has her reasons, which look awfully similar to yours."

"I feel like such a prat," he tugged at his hair.

"You are," Sirius stated.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Sarcasm dripped from James' tongue. "You're loads of help."

"I know, but now there's a bigger issue." Sirius paused, and James looked at him questioningly. "Why haven't you gone to her and started groveling at her feet for forgiveness?"

"Shit," James bolted through the door without grabbing his cloak.

He looked in a sweeping arc and sitting on the bench in front of his building was Lily, staring at her engagement ring.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come after me," she said without looking up.

James sat down on the bench beside her and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "I've been such a git, and I'm sorry. I should've never tried to tell you what to do, but you joining the Order scares me. Only two months ago, you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me, and I'd rather not have that life cut drastically short, especially after chasing after you for three years." A small smile graced her lips. "I'd like to think that you need me to protect you, but I know you don't. Sirius helped me to realize that you also have something to fight for, so instead of trying to keep you watching from afar, I'll be beside you on the front lines making sure you don't do anything stupid."

He swept a piece of hair away from her face and watched her smile grow, knowing she found the humor in his statement.

"And I'll be doing the same for you," she said. "That includes keeping you from jumping in front of the spells meant for me like you would do all the time in mock-duels our seventh year."

"Deal." James wrapped his arms around Lily and watched her relax into his embrace. He laid a light kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Lily."

"Love you too." She turned slightly to look up at him, "Even when you are being a protective, stubborn git."

--- --- ---

Day 482

"It is my privilege to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"

The small crowd hooted in approval as the newlywed couple made their way down the aisle, none louder than the Best Man, Sirius Black, who let out a shrill whistle as the pair passed him and he followed directly after with Maid of Honor, Marlene McKinnon, on his arm, both grinning like fools.

Lily and James had finally tied the knot after four years of enmity, three years of fruitless chasing, almost a year and a half of dating, a botched proposal, and a near falling out. Their family and friends couldn't be happier. The couple had eyes only for each other as they passed those assembled and looked out, not really seeing the smiling faces or hearing the enthusiastic applause.

The wedding party and guests exited the chapel and took various Portkeys to Potter Manor, where the groom's family was happily hosting the reception. The couple entered, after all the guests had been seated, to raucous approval. Sirius enveloped James, then Lily, in a large embrace, kissing Lily on the cheek before letting them sit.

It was a beautiful, yet small, occasion. Lily's auburn locks were in an intricate up-do with some curls framing her face and cascading down her back. Her makeup was subtle, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. Her traditional Muggle wedding dress was strapless and clung to all the right places, flaring out at the hips and whispering against the floor. The lace-up back showed the elegance of the family she was marrying into, and the fully visible scar on her shoulder was a reminder of her assistance in the fight against the growing evil in the Wizarding world.

Lily was enjoying the first dance with her husband, who looked dashing in his dress robes with his hair sticking up at odd angles as usual since Lily insisted he keep it that way instead of trying to slick it down in a way that didn't suit him at all. She nuzzled into his chest and let out a sigh of content. James kissed the top of her head, his favorite small token of affection, and wrapped his arms more securely around her waist.

The tune ended, and Sirius stood at the head table, clinking his spoon against his glass. A glass of champagne appeared in both Lily and James' hands as the noise in the room died down.

"Welcome all," Sirius said. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lily would marry James, as much as he promised me it would come. I should've had more faith in you, Prongs."

"Damn right, you should have," James shouted.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure many of you have heard stories about the history between these two." There was quiet laughter scattered throughout the room. "My assumptions seem to be correct, but for those of you who weren't there I'll enlighten you. Just be grateful you weren't witness or an unwilling participant in their little duels. Lily put James in the Hospital Wing more times than I can remember; she bested him every time, but maybe that's because he was too busy being a gentleman whereas Lily was out for blood. I think I've gone prematurely deaf from their shouting, and thankfully the bald patch from Lily's spell has grown back."

"You deserved it," said Lily.

"Not true, Lily dear. I was merely trying to keep you from decapitating my best mate. Now hush, you're interrupting my speech." Lily resorted to juvenile tactics and stuck her tongue out at him. "That was gorgeous, Lil. Now where was I… oh, yeah. The enmity between this couple. I couldn't tell you when they stopped hating each other, but by Christmas of our seventh year the sexual tension was so thick you'd need a Blasting Curse to get through it. They had both taken dates to the first Hogsmeade weekend. James "accidentally" dumped a drink on Lily's date, while Lily shot daggers at James' with each high-pitched laugh the girl let out. We could tell they fancied each other, but Lily fiercely denied it almost the entire year. At the rate these two were going, they'd be old and wrinkled by the time they got together, so the Marauders decided to take action. We kidnapped Lily one night for an interrogation. Our seventh year was almost over and they still weren't dating. We took her into an empty classroom and locked the door, not wanting her to escape. She was livid! I almost feared for my life. But she was angry enough that she let slip the information that we wanted. We were going to tell James the next day, but what did the genius do? He went and got Lily raving mad. After all our planning and scheming, he was going to ruin it all with one stupid comment. Luckily, he apologized and they agreed to start anew. And the rest is history.

"So, Prongs, congrats! You finally got the girl. And, Lily, welcome to the family." Sirius hoisted his glass further into the air. "To Lily and James."

"To Lily and James," the guests echoed and drank to the newlyweds.

Sirius joined the couple on the dance floor and threw an arm over James' shoulder.

"Great speech, Padfoot."

"Thanks, Prongs. I thought so."

James mimicked Sirius' stance and tightened his arm so Sirius' head was next to his. "Why did you never tell me you kidnapped Lily?"

"You never asked," Sirius replied and slipped out of James' hold before he could tighten it further. Sirius chuckled, grabbing Lily and leading her in a dance across the floor.

With enough distance between them and James, Sirius slowed their pace, smiling down at Lily and her flushed cheeks. He left a quick kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him quizzically, "What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to give my little sister a kiss?"

"Last time I checked, you were only two months older than me."

"Yes, but you are smaller than me, which is a synonym for little."

"Point taken, but you are avoiding my question."

Sirius smiled before his expression sobered. "I'm just glad you and James worked out. You make him so happy, and I can't imagine you not being in our lives."

Lily hugged him from their dancing position. "That's so sweet! I couldn't imagine life without you either. I'd definitely have a lot less grey hairs when I get older, and my cupboards would stay full longer…"

"I'm serious, Lil."

"I know. It's just odd to see you without a smile on your face. This is a happy occasion. All smiles no matter how heartfelt the conversation."

"I can do that," Sirius grinned. "I can't believe you didn't tell James about us kidnapping you."

"You didn't say anything either."

"No, I didn't, but that's because he would've tried to hex me before I could tell him about your revelation. If you told him, he would have jumped up to defend your honor." Lily attempted to hide her laughter behind her hand. "Why do you laugh?"

"Because it's true," Lily said. She shook her head unbelieving before saying, "I never thought I would ever say this, but… Sirius, you're right."

Sirius' smile, if possible, grew. "I like the sound of that," he said and turned Lily beneath his arm and brought her back in a dance hold. "Do you remember that time when Prongs and I tried to make you dinner?" Sirius asked.

"Before or after the proposal dinner?"

"Before."

Lily stared past Sirius' shoulder, letting himself daze as she tried to remember the moment he was asking about. She laughed lightly as the memory came to her. "You two nearly burned down my kitchen." Sirius guffawed. "I should've known better than to allow you to use the stove."

"We were trying our best to treat you to a meal where you didn't lift a finger to prepare it."

"And it failed miserably!" Lily laughed at Sirius' pout. "Oh, stop using that face. It's the truth. Although, I never knew it was possible to set rice on fire."

Lily watched in amusement as Sirius broke out of his confident shell and looked embarrassed.

"What did you do to Sirius?" Remus asked Lily, appearing silently behind her. "I have never seen that look on his face before."

"I just mentioned the fact that he and James set fire to a food that contains a large amount of water."

"I remember that!" Remus laughed, and Lily noticed that the tips of Sirius' ears had gone pink. "I guess that proved Sirius and James should leave cooking to those who know how."

"Agreed." James materialized behind Lily with Peter at his side. "It's a good thing my wife is a great cook." He kissed her cheek.

"Suck up," she murmured, and the boys laughed around her. "I'm teaching you how to cook, whether you like it or not." James stuttered behind her in an attempt to come up with an excuse or an alternative. "And I am not getting a house elf. I will not have someone taking care of me when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"If I have to…"

"You must."

The Marauders chuckled. Sirius clapped James on the shoulder. "Mate," Sirius said, "this girl owns you."

James' smile stretched across his cheek. "And she has for the past four years."

--- --- ---

Day 761

Pieces of Lily's hair were plastered to her face, and her forehead dripped sweat. James would later tell friends and family that she was glowing from impending motherhood, but in reality she resembled a wet cat.

James stretched his fingers and scrunched palm after another contraction wore off and Lily released his hand. The Mediwitch wiped Lily's forehead clean as James threw himself into the chair provided. They'd been at it for ten hours already.

A knock on the door drew the Mediwitch away from Lily's side.

"It's Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black again. Would you like to see them?"

"Let them in," Lily said, closing her eyes for a second.

Sirius burst through the doorway with Remus at his heels. He kissed her forehead before asking, "How're you doing, Lily-bean?"

"Okay, I guess. It seems like it's taking forever for this baby to come."

"I think you're doing quite well," Remus said. "Some women can be in labor for 24 hours or more."

Lily groaned.

"Not helping, Remus," James snapped.

"Sorry, Prongs." Remus looked around the room. "Where's Wormtail?"

"He was right behind us," Sirius said.

The door swung open and Peter raced in, breathing hard. "Had to get away," he huffed. "Mother's friend."

"Somehow, that _does_ explain everything," Sirius said. Lily closed her eyes as the boys laughed lightly. Sirius looked over at her. "You okay, Lily?" he asked. "We can leave if you want us to."

"No. Stay. Keep talking."

"Okay. If you say so… What should we talk about?"

"How you shouldn't have been named godfather?" Peter chided.

"I will be a lovely godfather." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If this baby is a boy, the rascal will be pulling pranks and wooing women before he's supposed to have interest in either."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Besides," Lily interrupted, "he would be turning my son into a mini Marauder whether or not he was godfather."

"True," James said.

"So have you two picked out names for the baby yet?" Peter asked, sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

Lily looked at James and a brief look of panic crossed her face. "We've decided on Julia for a girl, but we can't agree on a name for a boy," Lily said.

"Lily likes the name Michael, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if people started calling him Mikey," James added.

"Name him Sirius Jr."

Lily's laughter rang throughout the room. "As much as I love you, Sirius, my possible son will be transformed into a mini Marauder no matter what I do, and I am not helping him become even more like you by giving him your name. No offense obviously."

"None taken."

"How about Terrence? It was my dog's name when I was younger," Peter said.

No longer than a second passed before Lily said, "I am not naming my son after a dog."

"You could wait until the baby is born to decide. I've heard that some parents do that and a name just comes to them that fits perfectly."

Lily stared at Remus.

"What? I thought it was a good idea," he said.

"No, it's brilliant," Lily said. "I always knew you were the smart one."

Remus looked smug for a moment before turning ghostly white as Lily let out a scream of pain.

"And that is our cue to leave." Sirius ushered Remus and Peter toward the door. "We'll be right outside waiting for my godson or daughter."

Two hours later, James' hand was ready to fall off and Lily was exhausted, but a tiny bundle now rested in her arms. Neither Lily nor James could wipe the smiles from their faces.

"You should tell them that they can come in now," Lily said while running a finger along her son's cheek.

The trio burst through the door with too much energy for having stood out in the corridor for two straight hours.

"He's here. He's finally here!" Sirius was the first at Lily's side, and James strolled to the spot next to him. Remus and Peter stood on the other side of the bed.

Lily pulled the blanket wrapped around her son down and propped him against her chest, displaying him proudly. He had a full head of black hair that was sticking up in back, and the doctor said his eyes were green even though they hadn't seen him open his eyes yet.

"He looks just like James," Sirius said. "Poor kid." The Marauders laughed while James punched him in the shoulder. "Well, you have to admit that you wanted the kid to have Lily's looks."

"Even though that is true, I think he's perfect just the way he is."

"Spoken like a proud daddy," Remus said.

Lily and James shared a smile before Sirius begged to hold the baby. Sirius rocked him gently in his arms. "Have you picked a name for him?" he asked.

"We haven't really thought about it," James said.

No one offered suggestions but watched Sirius as he ran a finger or two through the baby's hair.

"Hairy," Sirius mumbled.

Lily giggled. "It's very common for babies to have hair when they're born, Sirius."

"No. Harry. His name."

Everyone saw the corner of the baby's mouth turn slightly upward.

"I think he likes it." Lily held out her arms for her son. "Harry James Potter," she said and the baby smiled again. "Good choice, Sirius. Maybe you are worth keeping around." She squeezed his hand lightly as he chuckled.

"Just wait. You are now holding the next generation of pranksters. Your own mini Marauder."

"Dear Lord, help me."

--- --- ---

Day 18,253

The gravestone was littered with random flowers, some dying and others newly placed. It had been fifty years since Lily and James began dating and nearly fifty since their death and the first downfall of Voldemort.

The baby that Lily held in her arms as the curse took her life was now a man with three fully grown children. He had become a mini Marauder in a sense, even though it did not involve pranks like his godfather wanted. He had lived with the legacy of the Marauders and created one of his own. The Boy Who Lived had become the man who defeated Voldemort.

The world was a better place without Voldemort, but families still felt the loss of his reign. The two people standing in the graveyard knew this loss better than some. Harry had lost his parents at such a young age that he had to learn who they were through stories and pictures, but most of the storytellers were also gone, taken by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But Harry had been lucky and found pictures and written documents about his parents' life. While reading the tales, he shook his head at his father's persistence in asking his mother out, and he laughed at the ridiculous comments his father and his fellow Marauders made, and he smiled at the loving moments they had together.

Harry and Ginny stood in front of Lily and James' grave, holding each other tightly and remembering the people that had once fought to rid the world of evil.

Three _pops_ echoed in the stillness and turned Harry and Ginny's attention away from the gravestone.

Lily Luna ran up to her father, throwing her arms around him, while James Sirius and Albus Severus sauntered over to their mother, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What are you three doing here?" Harry asked, looking down on his red-headed daughter.

"We thought you'd like some extra company," Lily Luna said.

Harry had no words for a reply, so he simply smiled at Ginny and their children.

"And we thought you might need a little cheering up," said James Sirius.

There was a mischievous glint in James Sirius' eyes that Harry swore his father and godfather had worn many times. "What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much." James Sirius smirked. "Just look to that horizon." He pointed to the tree line ahead of them.

They did not wait long before fireworks began shooting up from behind the trees. An array of colors exploded in front of their eyes, creating a frame for a stag and doe that nuzzled each other before showering down upon them.

"All three of you did this?" Harry asked. It reminded him so much of the firework show the Marauders had set off their last Hogsmeade trip.

They all nodded. "But it was James' idea," Albus Severus said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Of course it was James Sirius' idea; he was the one that had nicked the Marauder's Map out of his desk draw at home and was so eerily similar to his grandfather.

He put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, looking at each of his children, and said, "My own mini-Marauders."

--- --- ---

_**A/N: There it is! It's done. Finally! I'm not entirely thrilled with the ending, but I needed to finish this story and post it since it has been ages since I posted the first half. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It makes my day to see them in my inbox. :)**_


End file.
